


The Last Game

by duniawoozi



Category: A Pink (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniawoozi/pseuds/duniawoozi
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan ketika kalian mendapati dongeng leluhur untuk menjaga sang Ratu ternyata berkebalikan dengan harapan Ratu untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri? Apakah kalian akan melakukannya ketika mendengar hadiah yang diberikan merupakan harapan yang ingin kalian miliki walau pun mustahil untuk diwujudkan?Masa lalu apa yang telah terjadi sampai-sampai Ratu meminta semua orang yang ada dibawah kuasanya untuk membunuh jiwanya yang bereinkarnasi? Para Petinggi kesayangan Ratu hanya bisa menjalankan perintah yang wajib ditaati.Kini, titah itu telah dikumandangkan."Bunuh sang Reinkarnasi, kemudian kalian akan mendapatkan hal yang ingin kalian dapatkan selama ini."Titah yang menggerakkan semua sukma yang terasa perih atas harapan yang tak tercapai, menarik paksa sudut paling kelam yang dimiliki oleh semua orang yang Ratu sayangi. Demi menghindari masa lalu yang mungkin akan terjadi kembali, masa lalu yang menjadi kenangan paling memilukan bagi Kerajaan yang sekarang menjadi Negara penuh keajaiban nan paling tentram di dunia ini.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jung Eunji/Park Chorong, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 5





	The Last Game

Hembusan napasnya terasa lembut, wajahnya pun begitu tenang seiring dunia mimpi menemani lelapnya sepanjang matanya terpejam. Di ruangan yang dipenuhi taman bunga, wanita itu tertidur di atas kasur yang terletak di tengah kamar dengan bunga mengelilinginya.

Di sampingnya terduduk sosok wanita lain dengan kemeja rapi membungkus badannya, menikmati alunan biola juga buku yang ada di tangannya. Harapannya tak lebih dari Puan yang tengah tertidur tetap berada disana, tak bergerak sedikit pun agar ia bisa menjaganya. Menjaga segala hal agar permainan yang seharusnya tak ada tidak akan dimulai.

Walau begitu, kini telinganya tak salah mendengar. Suara lembut yang mengerang perlahan dari balik tirai putih yang membatasi dirinya dan ranjang sang Pujangga.

“Chorong?”

“Eunji, panggil semua orang. Ratu telah bereinkarnasi.”

Disaat itulah, manik mata Eunji bergerak gelisah. Dirinya mengangguk, dadanya terasa tak tenang. Dengan sedikit mengeluh, apakah semua ini harus dilakukan pikirnya.

**~o0o~**

Sekumpulan Wira bergerak memasuki aula dengan seragam yang secara tak langsung memperkenalkan dari mana mereka berasal. Bangunan dengan warna putih dan emas mendominasi, mereka semua diminta untuk duduk di kursi mereka. Semua pun tahu bahwa undangan makan malam ini hanyalah formalitas belaka, undangan ini membawa ke arah takdir yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Undangan yang menunjukkan bahwa petinggi utama Kyria telah terbangun dari tidurnya, menyatakan secara tak langsung bahwa cerita dari kakek dan nenek mereka harus dihadapi sekarang.

“ _Street Fighter, The Goverment_ dan _The Healer_. Semua sudah lengkap, Roa.”

“Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Seokmin sudah duduk di tempat mereka.”

“Terima kasih Rena, Eunwoo, aku akan memanggil para Kyria untuk datang sekarang. Kondisi Petinggi utama masih lemas, beliau ingin secepatnya hal ini diumumkan.” Gadis cantik dengan gaun hitam bergerak meninggalkan aula, tak memperdulikan manik para lelaki yang tengah kebingungan dengan hal baru yang harus mereka terima kali ini.

“Hannie, para _The Under_ itu kenapa terlihat lemah?” Joshua menarik-narik lengan Jeonghan di sampingnya, saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum.

“Karena mereka hanyalah bayangan, hanya bergerak sesuai perintah Kyria.”

“Benar...”

Seketika perhatian mereka tertuju pada dua perempuan yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tak senang, sedangkan si kembar hanya tersenyum seakan tanpa dosa.

“Sudahlah Pinky, Nayoung. Untuk apa memperdulikan omongan orang yang tidak abadi? Kita sudah beratus-ratus tahun menyesuaikan diri dan menyaksikan klan mereka mati kemudian berkembang. Tidak penting,” ucap Rena sambil menepuk bahu kedua temannya.

Lelaki dengan lencana ketua berwarna biru yang mengelilingi ukiran trisula itu menatap dua lelaki di bawah pengawasannya tersebut. “Tolong, kita sedang di tempat suci. Jadi tenangkan diri kalian.” Jeonghan maupun Joshua hanya mengangguk kesal. Menghela napas, Seokmin pun menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

“Bagaimana rasanya mempunya anggota kembar seperti mereka?”

“Seungcheol? Coba saja dekati salah satunya, lalu bayangkan lelahnya menjadi dua kali lipat.” Soonyoung yang ada di samping hanya tertawa, melihat ke arah mereka kemudian tersenyum lebar. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan lencana ketua bewarna merah milik Seungcheol, ingin sekali menyentuh ukiran api klan _The Goverment_ tersebut.

“Ayolah, mereka juga menyelamatkan banyak jiwa. Biarkan saja,” ucap Soonyoung sembari membenarkan lencana bewarna hijau dengan ukiran dua tanah yang terpecah menjadi dua bagian miliknya.

Seketika pintu besar terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih bercahaya membalut raganya. Diiringi oleh wanita lain dengan kemeja yang memiliki warna yang senada, berjalan beriringan menuju singgasana. Di belakang mereka berdua pun, ada empat perempuan lainnya berjalan dengan anggun. Duduk di samping sang Petinggi Utama juga kekasihnya, mereka berenam tersenyum ke arah semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang berdiri, memberikan penyambutan paling hangat dengan membungkukkan badan. Chorong –sang Petinggi Utama Kyria hanya tersenyum, meminta mereka semua untuk duduk kembali.

“Selamat datang anak-anak terkasihku. Selamat datang untuk keturunan suci dari Ares, _The Goverment_. Selamat datang pula keturunan suci Hades, _The Street Fighter_. Juga selamat datang kepada keturunan Poseidon, _The Healer_. Selama seratus tahun aku tertidur, akhirnya aku bisa menyapa kalian semua.”

Kyria, para utusan sang Ratu bersama bawahan mereka _The Under_. Dengan titah menjaga kerajaan yang dibangun oleh Ratu selama berabad-abad, bahkan setelah bergantinya Ratu mereka tetap abadi serta bersumpah setia untuk selalu menjaga tujuan Ratu yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah negara.

Beban yang terasa semakin berat di bahu ketiga ketua klan, memikirkan bagaimana menjaga sang Ratu dan melatihnya menjadi sosok Penguasa terhebat bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih ketakutan yang mereka hadapi apabila sesuatu terjadi pada Ratu selama dibawah pengawasan mereka akan menyebabkan kerajaan yang telah menjadi negara ini akan goyah begitu saja, setelah berabad-abad berdiri lama tentunya.

Keenam Petinggi Kyria duduk di kursi mereka, memperhatikan semua orang yang mereka undang dengan _The Under_ mengelilingi mereka. Semua orang sudah tahu, Kyria tidak akan mengundang mereka tanpa alasan.

“Siapkan diri kalian, temukan sang Ratu. Bunuh, lalu kalian akan mendapatkan hal yang sangat kalian inginkan walau itu mustahil untuk didapatkan.” Semua orang menegang, spontan menatap Petinggi Utama dengan tatapan terkejut.

Bukan, ini bukanlah yang kedua belas lelaki itu bayangkan. Tidak terdengar sama seperti cerita leluhur klan mereka, permintaan mustahil yang seharusnya tak pernah terlontar oleh Kyria. Membunuh Ratu, tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar keinginan hidup mereka.

**~o0o~**

Semua orang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing setelah acara makan malam di Kerajaan selesai. Terkecuali ketua dari ketiga klan kini berkumpul di Rumah Perserikatan mereka, menyesap kopi dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

“Membunuh Ratu, lelucon apa ini?” Tawa yang terdengar miris Soonyoung mengisi ruangan tersebut, tersenyum getir sembari menyesap rokok miliknya. Otaknya bergerak lelah, cerita orang tuanya tentang melatih sang Ratu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan di Kerajaan.

“Bukankah membunuh dan melatih juga menjaga itu hal yang beda?” Seungcheol menimpali, meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja. Memilih untuk lebih fokus ke arah rak buku yang telah ia baca selama masa pelatihan dulu.

“Kyria meminta kita membunuh Ratu agar mengetahui kualitas dari reinkarnasinya? Aku masih tidak paham kenapa memberikan perintah seperti ini.”

“Tidak pernah leluhur kita memberitahukan hal ini kepada kita, bukankah ini permintaan mustahil?”

Seokmin hanya diam daritadi, berusaha mengingat peraturan yang diberikan oleh Kyria. Walau masih saja tidak paham tujuan yang ingin dicapai para petinggi, tapi hadiah yang ditawarkan tentu saja mempengaruhi semua anggota. Bukan hanya klannya saja, tapi semua klan akan memikirkan tawaran ini baik-baik.

Peraturan pertama, Kyria meminta mereka menemukan sang Ratu. Kedua, membawa sang Ratu ke kerajaan. Kemudian peraturan terakhir, mengadakan duel dengan sang Ratu. Batas waktu hanya dari jam satu dini hari sampai jam enam pagi.

Seokmin pun ingat kalau _team_ dibatasi hanya dua orang dan harus berada di klan yang sama. Peserta yang tidak bisa membunuh Ratu pada duel akan dihukum mati oleh _The Under_ , termasuk orang yang tidak berada pada duel akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sama apabila berani ikut campur dalam duel yang diadakan.

“Seungcheol, apa Kyria tadi membahas kekuatan yang Ratu punya?” tanya Seokmin sembari mendekatinya yang tengah memperhatikan rak buku, ia berbalik kemudian hanya menggeleng lemas.

“Konyol, tanpa Ratu bagaimana nasib negara ini?” Seokmin dan Seungcheol hanya memperhatikan Soonyoung yang sejak di Aula Kerajaan pun sudah menolak permintaan dari Kyria. Soonyoung hanya terduduk di sofa, memperhatikan jam kemudian beranjak dari sana.

“Aku pergi dulu, ada janji dengan seseorang.” Kini hanya ada Seokmin dan Seungcheol, berdiri sambil memperhatikan buku-buku yang ada di depan mereka. Dengan semua buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan peradaban mereka pun ia yakin tidak akan membantu mereka sama sekali.

Dari mereka bertiga, Seungcheol tahu semua anggota klan sedang mempertimbangkan pilihan mereka, memilih untuk tetap pada posisi yang sama atau mencapai impian yang mereka harapkan. Ketika saat itu tiba, mereka harus siap untuk pertumpahan darah yang tidak berarti.

**~o0o~**

Ruangan putih bernuansa emas dengan suasana khidmat kini terisi oleh keenam petinggi Kyria. Ornamen-ornamen berbentuk malaikat dan matahari memperindah tempat itu, memberikan efek tenang yang harus dimiliki oleh mereka.

“Jadi, apakah peraturan akan sama seperti sebelumnya?” Bomi membuka suara, tersenyum sembari memperhatikan kawan-kawannya yang menatap dengan ramah. Chorong hanya mengangguk, menyesap tehnya sembari bersandar pada bahu Eunji.

“Hanya saja, ini keputusan Ratu yang membingungkan.” Naeun mengetuk pelan meja, memejamkan matanya dengan harap menemukan alasan dari perintah yang diberikan oleh orang yang menciptakan mereka.

“Bukankah seabad lalu Ratu terdahulu hanya meminta mereka untuk melatih sampai sang Reinkarnasi bisa mengalahkan para anggota penting dari semua klan? Tanpa membuat satu orang pun terbunuh?”

Hayoung melihat ke arah Eunji, berharap mendapatkan solusi lebih baik untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun petinggi yang berada ditingkat kedua tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah.

“Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, perintah Ratu sudah ketetapan pasti bukan? Jadi mari jalankan seperti biasa. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas kita yang terakhir kalinya kalau sampai Ratu kali ini tidak bisa melawan takdirnya sendiri,” ucap Namjoo dengan tenang, dia tidak memperdulikan apapun. Kehilangan para petinggi klan tidak akan mengubah apapun, ia pun percaya bahwa Ratu tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.

Chorong memperhatikan mereka semua satu persatu, meletakkan cangkirnya kemudian duduk tegak dengan senyuman yang tidak memudar sedikit pun. “Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang diberikan oleh Ratu karena insiden saat itu.” Semua terdiam, mengingat memori yang seharusnya tidak terungkap membuat mereka menunduk dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

“Mungkin memang ini keputusan terbaik bukan? Ratu pasti sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya baik-baik, bahkan aku yakin... kali ini Ratu kembali dengan wujud terkuat yang pernah ia punya,” penjelasan Eunji membuat semuanya menghela napas, mereka berusaha menjernihkan pikiran dan akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

“Setelah kita membuat benda penting yang diinginkan Ratu untuk pelatihan sang Reinkarnasi kali ini. Mari, kita awasi anak-anak manis kita dengan baik.”

Maka, takdir yang tak dapat dihindari oleh semua orang akhirnya datang kembali. Dengan harap segala hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, hanya do’a yang bisa diteruskan oleh semua orang yang mengetahui memori kelam sang Ratu. Memori yang tidak bisa dihapus oleh sejarah dan peradaban, yang hanya bisa ditutupi oleh orang-orang agar semuanya tak terjadi. Namun, mereka yakin kenangan yang menyakitkan itu mungkin saja akan kembali terjadi.

**~to be continue~**


End file.
